


i'm the only one, your boy

by jisxngie



Series: DAY6 FICS [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, brian leaves his number on jaes table, brians groupchat is exactly how my groupchats would talk lmao im caCKLINGKSNS, i love jaehyungparkian, this is so fluffy im gonna cRY, you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: every two days, brian goes to the coffee shop that’s a 25 minute walk away to order his favourite drink. it’s definitely not to see the cute boy with the light brown hair and a guitar who sits in the booth closest to the window.





	i'm the only one, your boy

“the usual, brian?”

the place is warm and cosy. it keeps the unforgiving winter air outside. brian slips off his gloves to tuck them into the back pocket of his jeans, nodding at the barista behind the counter.

“chris, it’s like the most expensive drink on the menu, of course i’m going to get it.”  
“you’re literally a broke college student.”  
“i mean that’s accurate but it’s winter and i love this place so go hard or go home.”

chris laughs and lets brian tap his card before the usual routine of claiming the booth across from cute-brunette-guitar guy’s and working on his music begins.

it’s snowing outside, white flecks falling like rain - i mean it is technically rain, just frozen - against the huge window panes in the cafe. there’s a small group of kids dressed head to toe in warm coats and little boots playing in a small hill of snow next to a bench across the road. brian smiles and turns back to his laptop but not without sneaking a glance at the guitar boy acr  
oss the walkway.

a waiter gently places his drink on the table in front of him and he mumbles a ‘thank you’ as he leaves.

he takes a quick sip of his drink and pulls up the document he’s working on for some entertainment company. he had been asked to write lyrics for some big artist in the country and who would he be if he didn’t agree?

it’s a lot less simple than he thinks. the backing track is complex, with a fast beat and so many electronic elements brian can’t keep up.

taking another sip of his drink, he glances at guitar boy again.

he’s got his hair tucked under a black baseball cap, and the muted pink sweater he’s wearing is too big for him. pale skin peeks through the rips in his black skinny jeans and his glasses rest crooked on the bridge of his nose.

he’s pretty.

brian turns back to his laptop, and continues sipping at his drink. it’s warm, too sweet compared to the bland coffee they serve at his job.

he loves it.

 

brian only looks up from his laptop when he sees movement from his right and guitar boy is getting up, leaving his own things at his table as he heads towards the bathroom.

brian taps into his kakaotalk group chat.

_**what the fuck** _

**brain:** guys he went to the bathroom  
**dosWOON:** steal his notebook  
**orange peel:** take his keys  
**dosWOON:** follow him into the bathroom  
**sugar daddy:** or, yknow, leave your number on his table  
**sugar daddy:** dont steal anything  
**brain:** ok thanks sungjin  
**orange peel:** D:  
**dosWOON:** DD:

brian reaches into the smallest pocket of his bag and pulls out a cute little pad of sticky notes that wonpil had given him. clicking his pen, he scribbles down his number on the note and signs his name down the bottom. a simple, bubbly ‘brian’.

he quickly checks that no one is watching before sliding out of his booth to go stick the sticky note down onto guitar boy’s laptop. in the process, he sneaks a look at the screen. he’s got an editing program up on his screen, with so many tracks filled with audio clips and video snippets.

“huh, must be a film major.”

brian quickly slips back into his booth a couple of seconds before the tall brunette exits the bathroom and heads back towards his table.

**what the fuck**

__**brain:** yo fuckers i did it  
**sugar daddy:** i was joking but wow ok  
**orange peel:** if he doesnt tap that im gonna leave this earth  
**brain:** shut the fuck up wonpil  
**dosWOON:** yeah shut the fuck up wonpil  
**orange peel:** i—  
**sugar daddy:** ok kids sto p

brian looks up from his phone and sneaks a glance over to guitar boy. the brunette male picks up his sticky note and reads it with a small smile.

**dosWOON:** he text u yet or nah  
**sugar daddy:** look at my son, all grown up, getting himself a boyfriend  
**orange peel:** itll probably last a week  
**brain:** ok u need to stop reminding yourself of how long u and jinyoung lasted aight  
**sugar daddy:** roasted  
**dosWOON:** roasted  
**brain:** biTCHKASMAK I GOT A TEXT BYE HOES  
**orange peel:** geT IN THERE MY BOY  
**dosWOON:** shut the fuck up wonpil  
**sugar daddy:** yeah shut the fuck up wonpil  
**orange peel:** D: 

brian swipes to get out of his kkt and opens his messaging app, where he’s got one unread text from jaebum and one unread text from a new number.

**_0474-xxx-xxx_ **

_hey, is this brian? yeah, you left your number on my table lmao idk why tho im boring as hell_

_**brian** _

_hey, yeah haha_

_**0474-xxx-xxx** _

_are you in the cafe?_

_**brian** _

_yeah, look to your right ;’))_

when brian looks away from his phone, guitar boy is staring straight at him with a bright smile on his face. brian ignores the heat flushing across his cheeks and smiles back.

_**0474-xxx-xxx** _

_so yoUR NAME IS BRIAAANNN W O WI E  
IVE BEEN WANTING TO KNOW THAT SINCE THE DAY YOU HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN IN FRONT OF YOUR LAPTOP LMAO_

_**brian** _

_oH mYgOD WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT YIKES_

_**0474-xxx-xxx** _

_my name is jaehyung, by the way  
feel free to call me jae :)_

brian smiles and goes to change his contact name.

he doesn’t notice when jae slips into the seat across from him until the brunette boy reaches to fix a stray piece of his bleached blonde hair.

“hey, i’m jae,” the brunette speaks, smiling. his eyes crinkle prettily behind gold rimmed glasses.  
“hey, i’m brian,” brian replies, putting his phone on silent and ignoring the kakaotalk notifications blowing his phone up.

they sit in silence for a couple of seconds, staring at each other, before they simultaneously burst into a fit of giggles.

“wow i’m sorry i’m so awkward and shy,” brian smiles, hiding his face behind his sleeve covered hands. his fingers only just poke out of the fabric and jae smiles at him again.  
“oh, don’t even worry about it,” jae’s tone is bright, warm, friendly.

“but, i guess we decided to unintentionally match today.”

at that, brian looks down at his own outfit. the white shirt he’s wearing covers the upper half of his distressed blue jeans and his smaller frame drowns in the pink bomber jacket he’s wearing.

“well, i guess we did,” brian laughs. jae thinks it’s the prettiest sound he’s ever heard.

“do you drive?” jae asks suddenly, when brian is taking a sip of his coffee.  
“no, i walk here,” brian smiles softly.  
“you _walk_? are you trying to kill yourself?”  
“finals are coming in a couple weeks so i’d gladly like to.”  
“okay, that’s a big mood, but like i can drive you back to your house if you want? i’m not busy.”

brian wants to cry. why is he so sweet?

“oh, yeah, that’d be...nice,” brian’s flustered, and he’s trying so hard not to let his voice crack in the middle of his sentence.

“you’re cute,” jae giggles as he gets up. “i’ll just get my shit and we can go.”

brian smiles and nods, saving the project he probably only spent 10 minutes on and shutting his laptop.

he leaves his coffee cup on the table and gets up with his bag and laptop, smiling brighter when jae slings his guitar case over his shoulder.

“ready?”  
“you’d better not take me and kill me.”  
“maybe i’ll take you and kiss you instead. either way, come on.”

brian flushes bright red. he chooses to blame it on the heat in the room.

when he passes by chris, he turns and glances at his usual table.

 

 

guess that’ll be one less table to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> hI I FORGOT TO ADD A NOTE WHEN I PUBLISHED THIS SINCE IT WAS RIGHT BEFORE I LEFT FOR SCHOOL LMAO
> 
> BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT !!! this was the coffee shop au yall wanted and i actually finished it wOW APPLAUD ME KSNSMSK
> 
> hmu on tumblr - @jisxngie


End file.
